A Moment in Eden
by Yimjeric
Summary: The lovely couple's foreheads held on to each other, their noses lightly touching while their eyes closed to fully enjoy the physical intimacy that they currently were sharing to each other. How did they get into this position? Fathshipping. Birthday Fic. One-Shot.


**A Moment in Eden**

* * *

The lovely couple's foreheads held on to each other, their noses lightly touching while their eyes closed to fully enjoy the physical intimacy that they currently were sharing to each other. How did they get into this position? Yusei contemplated the question. The evening did not start out entirely well. He was late; for starters just because he wanted a change from his leather jacket and boots that prove such a hassle because everything else in his wardrobe was for functional purposes. He ended up with a matching jet black jacket with pants and an inner ash grey shirt to complete the dull outfit, at least his iconic crab-like hairstyle complementing it was the only saving grace. It was far from perfect but it was the most reasonable he could cook up before he left the house in a hurry, not forgetting the roses that he brought for who he was to meet.

Parking lots; the greatest bane for any person late on a date, it seemed that the Crimson Dragon was not favouring our dear protagonist as he glanced at his watch watching the time ticking down. Yet when he arrived, his breath barely keeping up with the oxygen that he desperately needed, there Aki stood waiting patiently for him. She was dressed in an elegant one-piece that hugged her figure amazingly; the skirt and her hair were both dark burgundy while the top was a cute light pink. She had forgo her usage hair style for a simple centre parting, tucking her fringes towards her left when she made eye contact with Yusei. Ever since their eyes connected since the Fortune Cu- no even before that, ever since the first time they met at the Daimon Area she had already gave him this giddy fear-like longing within him towards her. She took the meaning of taking his breath away to a whole other level.

"You look very beautiful today." Yusei shyly admitted as he offered the roses to his girlfriend of two years. Aki could not help but giggle at that complement; her boyfriend always says that every time they went on a date and this time was no exception. She gingerly accepted the flowers, appreciating the old fashion courting technique with a blush on her face before graciously taking Yusei's hand and entering the restaurant they had made a reservation for.

The experience of the restaurant started poorly when the waitress mishandled the home-made cake that Aki made, fumbling with it and accidentally made the box did a 360 spin. Thankfully it was caught on time but that had already angered the redhead with only the placement of her boyfriend's hand on hers that calmed her down. Things got worse when Aki's hair got caught onto one of the trays (seriously, what was the point of having such fancy trays?!) It got even worse when said waitress laughed at the mistake which really sparked the inner black rose witch to return but the ever vigilant boyfriend quickly undid the stuck strands before all hell broke loose and send the blundering waitress to get their next dish. Even with the apology of said waitress, the damage was done leaving Aki in a foul mood. Yusei gently stroked her hair like a kitten, tenderly wiping away the little tears that were forming on the poor lady.

The couple temporarily left the restaurant upon Yusei request, strolling along the nearby garden grasping Aki's hand. The moon was hidden from sight, but he could not care less; his attention was only to the lady that was still pouting.

"I'm sorry that my mood-" she begun but he quickly raised his free hand and silence her with his index finger.

"It's okay." He said, gazing sincerely into her eyes. "It doesn't matter whether we are saving the world or facing bad customer service, I will do anything with you beside me." How does the gentleman who was now hugging her be so straight forward and romantic at the same time Aki wondered? You would think that the two would be a juxtaposition to each other yet Yusei could make them work together like a professional barista mixing tea and alcohol.

It was his birthday; his 21st to boot and she wanted it to be special for him yet it seems things did not go as what she had planned. But he just manages to find a way to make it work somehow. He always does that, managing to turn a mistake into an opportunity. Just like when she first saw those azure eyes of his in- no even before that, at the Daimon Area he had already imparted her this confusing panicking-like yearning within her towards him.

Their lips met, a soft kiss to each other as a form of reaffirmation from both side; the boy to his goddess how lucky he was that she would be by his side supporting him every step of the way and the girl to his knight that brought out the best in her and would be able to count on him no matter what happened. As their lips separated, they continued their moment to each other; their foreheads touching together, their noses lightly brushing against each other, their eyes closed to use the rest of their senses to bond as one; their breath slowly syncing with each other, the sound of their hearts beating as one, the smell of her lavender scent mixing with his cinnamon, his hands naturally placing at her waist and back and hers to his reassuring shoulders.

They both revealed their eyes at the same time, reflecting what they wanted to say without uttering a word; both understood what the other wanted to say. They locked lips once more, but this time with more longing and yearning, sending them both a jolt of emotions; fear yet happiness, danger yet comfort, doubt yet trust. When they finally broke away, there was no need to hide the blushes on both their faces.

"That was the best birthday present I've ever gotten." Yusei honesty shone through once again, placing a kiss on his goddess's forehead and staring lovingly into her eyes.

"Happy 21st Birthday Yusei." Aki beamed back at the birthday boy, settling herself in her knight's loving embrace.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Today is my Birthday, my 21st and I just had the urge to write a happy story for my favourite pairing.

Looking back, I first started with a silly romantic story, followed by another but then real life happened and I started writing darker, more depressive stories and have ever since.

The thing is, I guess I lost my innocent perspective of what love is, which is kind of hilarious because how do you write about something that you never experienced before.

And I still don't know what romantic love feels like even more till now. Haha!

I guess this is a return to my earliest stories of cute romantic (yet utterly unrealistic) stories. Please enjoy. :)

I don't own 5D's or any of its characters. If you could, please leave a review or favorite the story if you enjoyed it. If you identified a spelling or grammatical error feel free to just point it out.


End file.
